Uzumaki Baby
by Gadiezt Lavender
Summary: Setelah Naruto berhasil pergi dari Shion dengan Hiraisin No Jutsu Untuk kembali ke konoha bertemu dengan teman-temannya. "Aku akan membawa mu kembali kesisiku,apapun caranya kau harus jadi milikku"ujar Shion mengenggam surat yang ditinggalkan Naruto Dengan Senyum Mengerikan Dari Wajahnya.
1. Chapter 1 prolog

Uzumaki Baby's chapter 1

**Disclamer : Semua Chara ****_Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto_******

**Rented : K-T (binggung)**

**Author : Lavender For Orange**

**Pair : ****_Naruto.U.& Hinata.H._**

**Genre:OCC,AU,OC,Romance,****  
****Adventure,Canon,Family,typo(s) ******

**Summary : **

''**Aaaaapa…? Hinata-sama/Nee hamil'' ujar kaget Neji dan Hanabi bersamaan**

''**Iya sekarang kehamilan Hinata memasuki bulan ketiga'' jawab Shizune tersenyum dan mengannguk**

**Note Author : ini fic tulisan petama saya jadi masih banyakyang salah mohon kritik dan saran nya **

** _P_**erang Dunia Shinobi Keempat telah selesai beberapa menit yang Sorai kemenangan dari semua aliansi pun , ini karena seorang bocah yang mempunyai semangat dan senyuman bak mentari, ya dialah **Uzumaki Naruto** yang ketahui sebagai keturunan terakhir yondaime-minato dengan bantuan mantan rekan tim geninnya dulu - Uchiha Sasuke-

Dan setelah itu pula Naruto Sang Pahlawan Perang Menghilang bagai ditelan bumi ketika telah menghantamkan Odama Rasenggannya Kepada Obito.

Semua Shinobi yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto sedih karena naruto tak ditemukan dimanapun dan hanya hitteinya saja yang berada ditempat terakhir Naruto saat bertarung dengan Obito Termasuk Hyuga Hinata yang langsung terisak , Ada juga yang senang karena perang sudah berakhir.

Tiga bulan setelah pasca perang sinobi terjadi, semua Desa dalam kondisi tahap pemulihan-perbaikan didalam (perbaiki Rumah warga dll) termasuk Desa tempat kelahiran 3 sannin "BARU" **Konohagakure**

-**_MASHION HYUGA-_**

Seorang Gadis berparas cantik dan anggun sedang berada ditaman bunga milik keluarga Hyuga -salah satu Clan terbesar di desa Konoha,siapa lagi jika bukan dan tidak lain - **_Hyuga Hinata_** Calon Hairress Utama terkenal akan kelembutan, kebaikan hatinya,dan keanggunannya diantara para ninja wanita didunia per-sinobi-an

"Hiks... hiks...Naruto-kun!"ujarnya Lirih.

Tampaknya Konichi cantik ini sedang bersedih . Tepat sekali dia memang bersedih,menangisi pria yang begitu dicintainya selama 11 Tahun yang dikabarkan telah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu setelah mengalahkan **Duo-Uchiha Madara dan Obito**

"Hiks...Naruto-kun" Isaknya lagi menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tidak mungkin direspon oleh Empunya..

Tak henti-hentinya tiap hari wanita bersurai rambut panjang ini menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang begitu disayanginya.

Sungguh Miris bukan, Cintanya begitu dalam kepada putra tunggal **Y**ondaime Hokage ke keempat itu.

Sang Ayah- Hyuga Hiashi telah coba untuk menenangkan putri sulungnya itu,walau dia kelihatan dingin kepada Hinata tapi dia tetaplah seorang ayah yang begitu menyayangi anak-anaknya.

"Naruto-kun... hiks...kau dimana?...hiks"isaknya parau.

"Nona Hinata"panggil Neji parau. Dia begitu tak tega melihat adik-sepupunya seperti itu yang menangis dan menyebut nama seseorang yang tak akan mungkin direspon oleh empunya.

"Hinata ne-chan" ujar Hanabi juga ikut bersedih disamping Neji karena melihat kakak perempuannya seperti itu.

Braak..! hinata terjatuh pingsan ditaman.

Sudah 5 jam hinata berada di Taman itu menangisi pujaan begitu pula tubuhnya pun ikut tumbang karna kesehatannya menurun dratis,sejak 3bulan lalu

**_45 menit kemudia_**_n_…..

krieett! pintu kamar Hinata terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita-**_S_**hizune yang berjalan keluar setelah memeriksa keadaan hinata tadi

"Tenang saja Hinata sekarang sudah sadar",ujar Shizune kepada Neji

"Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja,Shizune?"tanya Neji yang terkenal dengan sister complex dan rambut panjang indah bersih berkilau.

'' **Kesehatan hinata kurang baik dia terlalu banyak pikiran dan juga sedikit depresi, kau tau sendiri Neji kepergian Narutolah yang membuatnya jadi sepertinya '', jawabnya Shisune**

**Neji mengangguk paham akan perkataan yang disampaikan oleh Shizune**

''**Dan lagi sekarang Hinata sedang hamil muda jadi jagalah hinata jangan sampai membuat janin yang dalam kandungannya tambah melemah karena tekanan batin yang dialami Hinata saat ini''Imbuhnya lagi (Shizune)**

''**Aaaaapa…? Hinata-sama/Nee hamil'' ujar kaget Neji dan Hanabi bersamaan**

''**Iya sekarang kehamilan Hinata memasuki bulan ketiga'' jawab Shizune tersenyum dan mengannguk.**

**_Bersambung - _**


	2. Chapter 2 Semangat Baru Hinata

Uzumaki Baby's

On Flashback Chapter I

" Aaaaapa...? Hinata-sama/Nee hamil?"pekik kaget Neji dan Hanabi bersamaan.

" Iya sekarang kehamilan Hinata memasuki bulan ketiga" jawab Shizune tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Chapter II : Semangat Baru Hinata

Disclamer : Semua Chara Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rented : T

Pair : Naruto Uzumaki & Hyuga Hinata

Genre: Canon,romance,AU,family,adventure

Note Author : Sebenarnya Akun Ini Tadinya tidak bisa dibuka karena lupa emailnya jadi saya buwat

lagi akun baru dengan pename " lavender for orange" karena saya berusaha membuka dan mengutak

atik email maka akun ini bisa dibuka lagi . yeei..^^ dan terima kasih atas review kritik saran kalian

semua sehingga saya bisa bangkit kembali mempersembah fic gaje saya ini

silahkan hub saya di fb yang masih aktif "kimiey azura"

selamat membaca!

chapter II : Semangat Baru Hinata !

Disebuah kamar berwarna lavender tampak seorang gadis yang belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya

3 jam yang lalu dan disampingnya ada kakak sepupu laki-laki dan adik perempuannya yang masih setia menemani dan menunggunya sampai dirinya sadar.

Mari kita lihat mimpi hinata sekarang ini :(ini cerita alam dibawah sadar hinata dan sebelum perang terjadi)

disebuah desa yang kering dan tandus- Sunagakure Hinata dan Naruto mendapatkan misi berdua yang diberikan oleh hokage kelima untuk membantu kazekage yang dijuluki sebagai mata panda -sabaku gara mengusir nukenin dari suna karena meresahkan para penduduk setempat

"**rasenggan**"Triak Naruto menghantamkan jurusan andalannya kepada salah satu nukenin yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**",ucap Hinata yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang muruh dengan jurus andalan hyuga-64 pukulan titik cakra. yang langsung memukul beberapa nukenin yang berada dihadapannya. dan setelah itu Hinata bersiap menyerang lagi

sedangkan Naruto sedang bertarung dengan nuke-nin yang bisa meniru jutsu ninja lain dengan sengitnya. adu denting dan lempar kunai terjadi secara cepat diantara naruto dan nuke-nin itu mereka saling melempar dan membunuh satu sama lain.

" T_**aiju Kagebunshin no jutsu.**_.." ucap Naruto yang mengunakan jutsu ribuan bayangan

"serang!"printah Naruto kepada semua bunshin pun menyerang beberapa nuke-nin dengan formasi tendangan dan pukulan taijutsu " U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO"dan para nukenin itu terkena taijutsu langsung ambruk.

ya maklum para nukenin itu tidak banyak memiliki jutsu andalan yang bagus  
mereka hanya bisa menggunakan suriken,kunai,pedang dan jutsu setingkat genin.

misipun selesai walau tidak mudah dari yang dibayangkan sebelumnya,karena mereka sama-sama terkena racun dan alhasil mereka harus dibawa kerumah sakit suna.

sehari kemudian...kazekage menjenguk keadaan sahabat pirangnya-Naruto, karena kemarin dia sedang mengadakan rapat dengan tetua desa,sehingga dia tidak bisa langsung menjenguk kemarin.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Naruto?"tanya Gara tegas berwibawa dan tanpa ekspresi dari wajah panda(?)-nya

*Author dimasukan gentong(?)

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat Gara kondisi ku sekarang sudah pulih sepenuhnya karna cakra dari Kyubi'' jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang ada kutu dirambutnya (?)

"Hn "ucap Gara ambigu

Sedangkan Itu Hinata ditemani oleh Matsuri dan mengobrol dan sedikit bercanda ria

Dua-hari kemudian sebelum kepulangan Naruto dan Hinata, mereka berdua diundang Kazekage Suna Untuk makan malam bersama di restoran ternama yang ada di desa itu.

setelah makan malam selesai mereka semua bersenda gurau dan memainkan sebuah kartu dan yang kalah harus minum,minuman yang sudah disediakan.-sake-.

Sselang beberapa menit

"Hiks...kau kalah hiks.. Gara..hiks",ujar Naruto yang telah banyak minum sake-mabuk

"Iya,Gara hiks... kau..harus minum hiks..."imbuh Matsuri yang juga sedang mabuk.

" Hn ",respon Gara ambigu

"Kenapa hiks... kau hanya hiks... bilang "Hn" saja,Gara~kun hiks... ?,kau selalu saja..hiks... sok cool padahal kau...hiks memang tampan dan aku hiks suka hiks...bukan tapi... aku hiks...mencintaimu dari saat kau hiks... menjadi guru genin ku dulu hiks",racau Matsuri sambil menunjuk wajah Gara Dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Semua orang yang duduk dekat dengan Matsuri pun kaget mendengar penuturan wanita bersurai coklat itu, termasuk pihak yang bersangkutan - Sabaku No Gara.

"Ternyata ada juga yang suka pada adik ku ini?" batin Temari yang memandang Matsuri dan Gara sambil tersenyum

"wah...wah ternyata Ada juga wanita yang menyukaimu,Gara"celetuk Naruto sambil minum sake sampai tandas

setelah beberapa menit mereka pun kembali ke rumah dan penginapan masing-masing dan karena Matsuri,Baki,Naruto dan Hinata Mabuk Mereka Pun Pulang Dengan Jalan tidak tepat-oleng-

Matsuri diantarkan pulang oleh Gara dengan cara digendong ala bridal style oleh Gara.  
lalu Hinata dan Naruto pulang menuju penginapan setelah sampai mereka masuk dalam kamar masing-masing,tapi Naruto menahan dan menarik tangan Hinata dalam pelukannya dan melumat bibir tipis milik Hinata dan setelah itu terjadilah **Rented-M** malam itu.

.

.

** - Kamar Hinata -**

.

.  
Setelah berita yang diberitahu Shizune, ayah Hinata-Hiashi menunggui Hinata Dikamarnya sampai putrinya siuman dan memberi penjelasan kepadanya siapa laki-laki yang telah menghamili putri sulung-nya?

Dan alhasil setelah 2 jam menunggu disamping putrinya,Hinata telah siuman dengan mengerakkan jari-jari munggilnya dan membuka kelopak mata yang menunjukan keindahan amethyts nya ke seluruh dunia.

"Ngg...To..tousan"lirihnya setelah melihat ayahnya berada disampingnya

" Hinata Nee sudah sadah?"pekik Hanabi gembira disamping sang ayah.

"ha..hanabi"ucap hinata yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Syukurlah Nee~san sekarang sudah sadah" ujar hanabi mengenggam tangan hinata.

" A.. a aku kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hinata yang mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

" Setelah kau sehat temui tousan diruangan tousan" suara bariton berasal dari Hiashi yang bangkit dari kursi dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

BRAK! debeman suara pintu tertutup yang menandadakan sang ayah- Hiashi Hyuga telah keluar dan pergi dari kamar Hinata.

_Seminggu kemudian_  
_._

.

-** Di Taman -**

Hinata sedang duduk dikursi panjang, angin sejuk menerpa kulitnya dan rambut panjang indigonya,senyuman terukir dari bibir tipisnya sambil mengelus perut nya yang rata yang berisi janin yang masih 3 bulan itu.

setelah 6 hari yang lalu terjadi ketegangan antara dirinya dan hiashi karena hinata tidak menyebutkan siapa laki-laki yang telah menghamilinya dan hiashi juga meminta agar kandungan hinata digugurkan karna itu akan menjadi aib bagi keluarga Hyuga. tapi hinata menolak untuk mengugurkan bayinya dan dia beralasan akan membesarkan janinnya walau harus pergi meninggalkan Clan-nya.

" Tumbuhlah besar anak ku dan jadi pahlawan seperti ayahmu yang menjadi pahlawan untuk semua orang" ujar Hinata tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya.

Sedangkan Itu Ditempat lain

"SAYANG CEPATLAH"ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang- Shion memanggil laki-laki dari luar kamarnya

" Iya Sebentar Sayang"respon Laki-laki Itu yang baru keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya

"**NARUTO**" panggil Shion tersenyum.

Dan Laki-laki Itu mencium dan melumat bibir Shion yang berada didepannya.

.

.

keterangan jutsu :

**-Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu : itu menciptakan beberapa ratus. Ini dianggap sebagai jutsu terlarang, karena dapat berpotensi membahayakan pengguna, melihat bagaimana semua klon diberikan jumlah chakra yang sama langsung dari pengguna. Naruto belajar teknik dari Fūin no Sho ditulis oleh Hokage Pertama (Hashirama).**

**-Rasengan **  
**utsu yang diciptakan Minato Namikaze setelah tiga tahun mengamati jurus ****_Tailed Beast Ball_**** milik Kyuubi. Jutsu ini adalah bola berputar yang terbuat dari chakra di tangan pengguna. **

**-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō: memukul 64titik chakra musuh yang berada dalam lingkaran Hakke, kecepatan setiap pukulan akan terus meningkat sehingga musuh akan sulit menghindar, tingkat kerusakan Jutsu ini sangat tinggi dan aliran chakra musuh benar-benar berhenti serta mampu membuat musuh gak bisa berdiri lagi**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

** bersambung **

Gimana udah panjang belum ceritanya?

lalu apa hubungan Naruto dan Shion?

kita lanjutkan di chapter berikutnya

jangan lupa tinggal kan Reviewnya^^

selamat hari raya idul adha


	3. Chapter 3 Ku Cinta Dia !

Uzumaki Baby'S

_Disclamer : Naruto dan Hinata milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Naruto Dan Hinata _

_Rented : T- semi M_

_Genre : Canon, Romance, OCC, Famili, Hurt/comform_

Note Author : Pair Endingnya Bukan Narushion Tapi _** NARUHINA **_ *ketahuan Nhl-lovers*

dan hubungan naruto shion disini akan saya jelaskan di chapter ini.

Oke Selamat Membaca Cerita Nista Ini

_**Chapter III : Ku Cinta Dia !**_

PoV Naruto

"Hari ini Aku ada janji dengan Shion untuk menemaninya berdoa di kuil, segera ku keluar saat dia memanggil namaku-sayang,ya begitulah kami jadian seminggu yang lalu. Aku menembaknya karena kupikir aku harus membalas budi baiknya karena shion telah merawat dan hampir menyembuhkan luka-luka ku usai perang.  
Aku akan coba untuk membuka hatiku untuknya,walau sekarang hatiku telah terisi oleh sosok gadis cantik berasal dari clan Hyuga-Hinata. tapi tak apa apa kan untuk mencoba, karena Shion juga suka kepada ku.

aku masih ingat 3 bulan yang lalu saat perang selesai.

"Aaarght... to..tolong"rintih Ku kesakitan karena Aku terpental jauh setelah menghantamkan Odama Rasenggan ke tubuh Obito a. k. a. Tobi.

Setelah Itu dengan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Shion dan rombongannya lewat ditempat itu.

"Na..naruto"pekik Shion kaget melihat keadaan ku .lalu saat Shion mendekat kepada ku yang ku lihat wajahnya berubah menjadi gadis yang selama ini memberi ku semangat

"Hi..hinata"gumanku lalu Pingsan.

Setelah aku sadar yang ku tau aku berada disebuah kamar bercat putih. dan sekaligus mengarahkan pandangan ku segala arah dan aku melihat Shion masuk kekamar ini dan membawa sebuah baskom ditangannya.

"Si..Shion"ucapku Pelan sambil berusaha untuk duduk dikasur.

"Naruto~kun syukurlah kau sudah sadar sekarang."ujarnya tersenyum kearahku sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"A..aku dimana sekarang? kenapa kau bisa ada disini"tanyaku secara beruntun kepada Shion

"Jangan bergerak dulu Naruto~kun,kau masih belum pulih benar sekarang. Dan sekarang ini kau berada dirumahku, Aku menemukanmu pingsan saat perang selesai setelah itu aku membawa-mu kesini supaya bisa kurawat"jawab Shion sambil memeras kain kompresan.

Tiba-tiba Memoriku berputar kembali layaknya sebuah kaset,  
"ya aku ingat semuanya",batinku.

Lalu keadaan hening menyelimuti kami berdua saat Shion mengompres luka-luka memar di wajah tampanku.

"Ngg...Shion bisakah kau antarkan aku kembali ke Desa?"tanyaku untuk menghilangkan kehingan Aku ingin kembali ke Desa ku untuk melihat semua orang,guru Iruka, Kakashi Sensei, Tsunade Ba-chan teman-temanku,-terutama Hinata perempuan yang aku juga memberikan jawabannya atas ucapannya kepadaku saat terjadi Invasi Pain. akan tetapi...

" Maaf Naruto~kun,tapi Pesan Tabib tidak boleh pergi karena luka-luka mu terlalu parah dan itu harus diobati selama 7 tahun",Jawab Shion menatap wajahku

"A..Apa? 7tahun yang benar saja?",pekik ku frustasi

" I..iya kata Tabibnya seperti itu,maaf hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu"lirihnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Dan Begitulah Setelah 3 Minggu aku sadarkan diri, Shionlah yang merawat dan mengurus semua keperluanku selama ini.  
.

.

.

.  
PoV Normal

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan ke kuil yang letaknya di bawah lereng gunung dan Shion mengampit lengan kiriku dengan perjalanan kesana kami melihat sepasang suami istri yang begitu senang dengan bayi mereka, mereka berjalan berpapasan dengan kami,hingga membuatku teringat akan kejadian malam Panjang itu dengan Hinata.

" Mungkinkah Hinata hamil sekarang"tanyaku dalam hati

sepanjang perjalanan ku bersama Shion,hanya semua itu yang pikirkan dalam benak ku?

"bagaima jika Hinata benar-benar hamil? dan aku tak ada disampingnya sekarang sampai 7 tahun kemudian."guman ku sambil membayangkan wajah manis Hinata.

" Dan bahkan setelah itu aku sendiri yang meminta melakukan "itu" lagi dengan nya hingga pagi menjelang kembali"Gumanku dengan seburat merah diwajahku.

.

.  
"Naruto~kun! kau kenapa?"tanya Shion yang mulai tadi memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

PoV Shion

Setelah Melihat Sepasang suami istriku aku jadi membayangkan jika aku memiki seorang bayi Laki-laki dengan  
pirang jabrik dan matanya seperti ku pasti lucu sekali, bukan. Setelah itu aku memperhatikan Naruto sepertinya dia melamun juga ,apa dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku? atau-... wanita yang dia sebutkan namanya saat dia sedang tidur?, tidak- tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi,Naruto~kun cuma milik ku saja. setelah itu aku coba untuk memanggilnya tapi dia tidak meresponnya. jadi benar dia memikirkan gadis itu yang bernama HINATA itu.

Aku menangis dalam diam karena dihati Naruto masih ada gadis aku akan berusaha semampu ku agar dihatinya cuma ada aku saja. ya aku memang egois,tapi tak ! kata orang cinta itu buta dan semua orang akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.  
Setelah beberapa jam Shion dan Naruto sampai di kuil yang dituju. mereka langsung berdoa dalam hati dan minta kepada sang  
kami-sama.

"Tolong lindungi Hinata,dan jagalah dia Kami-Sama karena cuma dia wanita yang kucinta" Doa Naruto kepada sang-Kami.

Setelah mereka selesai berdoa,Shion mengajak Naruto makan dikedai-kencan

" Sayang kita makan yuk! aku lapar ni mulai tadi belum makan"ajak Shion manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi bidang Naruto.

"Baiklah,ayo kita makan disiang di kedai saja."Naruto menerima ajakan Shion. kemudian Shion mengangguk imut dan mencium bibir Naruto.

.

.  
Sampi Didalam Kedai Mereka duduk berdua sampai lengket seperti lem karena Shion selalu merangkul lengan naruto dengan erat dan mesra sekali. dan membuat para pengunjung iri dengan hubungan mereka.

setelah mereka memesan makanan beberapa menit kemudian pelayan datang dan membawa kan pesanan.

Danggo untuk Shion dan Naruto memesan ramen kesukaannya.

" Naruto~kun suapin aku donk" regek manja Shion.

" Eeh!suapin?"tanya Naruto memastikan.

"i...iya,mau kan?"jawab Shion malu malu sambil mengangguk imut Membuat  
Author Muntah sat mengetik adegan akhirnya Naruto terpaksa(?) menyuapi pacarnya itu

Dan Terjadilah aksi suap-suapan diantara mereka berdua dan makin membuat pengunjung jadi gigit jari dan gratis nonton live adegan roman-romanan mereka.

.

.

.

. Sedangkan itu

_ Konohagakure-

"EH?benarkah hinata chan hamil" tanya Ino Dan Sakura sekali lagi memastikan ucapan Shizune-senior

"Hu'um,aku sendiri yang memeriksanya waktu itu! "jawab Shizune Mengangguk.

" Kok Hinata bisa hamil? Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Ino Polos

Bletak! Sakura menjitak kepala sahabat pirangnya sejak kecil itu.

"ittai... sakit forenheart"ringis Ino memengani kepalanya yang sakit karna hadiah (?) yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

" Makanya jangan terlalu keras bicara,pig"ucap Sakura Incoment.

" Gomensai,jadi siapa yang menghamili Hinata"tanya Ino pelan menatap Shizune.

" Kuharap Kalian tidak kaget mendengarnya"jawab Shizune Menghela Nafasnya.

" Apa Dia Seorang Ninja Juga?"tanya Sakura.

" Apa Dia Tampan?" Tanya Ino watados

" Naruto,dialah Ayah Bayi dari Janin Hinata."ucap Shizune.

" Aaaapaa..."? Pekik Sakura dan ino kaget bersamaan.

-bersambung-

Balasan review :

-hime koyuki 099 1 : ini udah udah lanjut sampai chap 3

-Black market : silahkan baca fic chap 2 disana sudah saya jelaskan .

-Kyuubi no Baka : udah saya lanjutin sampai chap 3

-Icha Clalu Bhgia : iya ini udh di panjangin . dan naruto emang nakal mesum akut

-AkemyYamato : thnks reviewnya

- .35 : iya shion emang centil . thnks reviewnya

-hime koyuki 099 .2 : karena itu silahkan baca chap 3 .ini udah lanjut. thmk reviewnya

-Yamamoto Hikaru : ini udah di panjangin kok . thank reviewnya

-MORPH : udh lanjut nih !

-Guest 1:ini udah saya panjangin dan lanjut chap 3

-Hyuuga Ara ET ; ini udah lanjut

-Guest 2: ok

-Guest 4 : arightao sarannya dan udah saya lakukan ^^

-namikaze immah-chan sapphire : silahkan baca chap2 dam 3 karna di sana udh sya jelaskan

- : udah sya panjangin nih

- .9 : ini udah lnjt

-Zlatan'Harald : arighato ^^ ini udah sya lanjutin

A/N : gimana ceritanya gaje kan?

jangan lupa meninggalkan review setelah baca!\^-^/

TRIMAKASIH KEPADA SEMUA SENPAI YANG SUDAH MEMBERI SAYA REVIEW KE FIC SAYA ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Aku Pulang !

_**Uzumaki Baby'S**_

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto&Hinata**

**Genre : Canon, OCC, Family, Hurt/confrom.**

**Summary** : Setelah Naruto berhasil pergi dari Shion dengan Hiraisin No Jutsu Untuk kembali ke konoha bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku akan membawa mu kembali kesisiku,apapun caranya kau harus jadi milikku"ujar Shion mengenggam surat yang ditinggalkan Naruto Dengan Senyum Mengerikan Dari Wajahnya.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 4 : Aku Pulang !**_

.

.

.

selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Angin semilir sejuk menerpa laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning yang kini menyandarkan dirinya di tembok kamarnya.

"Tiga-bulan berlalu tapi bayang bayang wajahnya masih menghantui pikiran ku ya dia- Hyuga Hinata gadis yang selalu mempercayai,memperdulikan dan mencintaku "guman Naruto menghela nafasnya berkali-kali

" Hinata sekarang kau sedang apa ?"tanyaku pada diri sendiri. yang sudah seperti orang gila karena selalu terbayang bayang sok gadis berambut indigo itu. apa lagi dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian saat malam itu di Suna.

"Hinata aku sangat merindukan mu" batinnya sambil menutup mata membayangkan gadis itu yang tersenyum manis kepadanya, saat gadis itu pingsan saat bertemu bertatapnya. sungguh dia benar-benar sangat merindukan gadisnya saat ini.

Setelah itu beranjak dari kamarnya untuk mencari Shion-kekasihnya agar segera menghantarnya pulang ke desanya.

PoV Naruto :

Aku berjalan menyusuri semua ruangan untuk mencari Shion untuk segara mempertemukan ku dengan tabib yang mengobatiku yang katanya sebentar lagi saat aku tiba di pintu ruangan pribadi Shion,..

Aku sungguh terkejut saat mendengar percakapan Shion dan seseorang dari luar.

"Tabib, tolong katakan pada Naruto,untuk Tetap tinggal disini selama 7 tahun,karena aku tak ingin dia kembali ke desanya",ucap shion tegas dan menyodorkan beberapa uang lembar kertas kepada tabib itu.

"Baik Shion-Sama printah anda akan saya laksanakan."Kata Tabib itu mengambil uang yang Shion berikan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, silahkan keluar dan ikuti aku bertemu dengan Naruto!"printah Shion berdiri dan berlengang pergi dan diikuti Tabib Itu.

"Kuso! jadi Shion membohongi ku",batin ku lalu segera pergi kekamarku.

Dan benar saja seperti apa yang dikatakan mereka tadi,Tabib itu bicara sesuai printah dari Shion.

PoV Normal

.

" Naruto-sama kesehatan anda mulai membaik tapi luka didada kiri anda masih harus diobati,saya akan mengobati anda sampai sembuh dan luka didada anda hilang"ucap Tabib sambil memeriksa detak nadi darah Naruto.

" Hn, Aku mengerti! lakukan saja yang terbaik untuk luka yang ada didadaku ini"ucap Naruto mencoba untuk bersikap biasanya.

" Jadi Tabib, apa Naruto~kun bisa kembali ke desanya",kini Shion yang bertanya kepada tabib itu.

" Untuk saat ini masih tidak boleh Shion-sama karena Naruto-Sama masih belum sehat,lukanya memerlukan 7 atau 8tahun jika ingin sembuh"jawab tabib itu sambil memberi resep obat.

"Ya,Tapi kurasa aku tidak perlu kembali ke desa ku,Tabib karena sekarang aku memiliki kekasih yang perhatian seperti Shion,benarkan sayang?",pekataan Naruto Membuat empunya-Shion tersipu.

"Na..naruto~kun"jawab Shion Gelagapan dan tersipu.

" Lihatlah Tabib,bukankah sayangku ini sangatlah cantik"ujar Naruto semakin menjadi untuk menambah acting yang dijalaninya

"benar Naruto-Sama" ucap Tabib.

Setelah beberapa saat tabib itu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

" Naruto~kun hari ini ingin makan apa ?nanti aku suruh pelayan untuk membuatnya",tanya Shion sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" Hari ini aku ingin makan sup miso saja"jawab Naruto singkat dan membalas senyuman Shion dengan cengiran khasnya.

"baiklah~ aku keluar dulu ya~ untuk menyuruh~pelayan membuatkannya~".Ujar Shion dengan suara menggoda dan pergi dari kamar itu.

Blaam! pintu kamar pun tertutup lagi saat Shion Pergi keluar menyuruh pelayannya.

" Haahh~dasar perempuan licik"kata Naruto sinis dan helaan nafas jadi satu.

" Sekarang lebih baik aku kembali ke desa" ujar Naruto berdiri dan merampalkan sebuah jurus.

" Hiraishin No Jutsu" Ucap Naruto lalu berubah menjadi kilatan kuning dan pergi dari kamar itu.

Dan dalam Satu Jam Naruto Telah tiba di depan gerbang desa KonohaGakure. Setelah itu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gerbang desa dengan senyuman yang bertengger diwajah tampannya.

"Yosh! akhirnya aku pulang-ttebayo"ujarnya Senang.

Para dua penjaga gerbang Kotetsu dan Izume terkejut melihat Naruto yang berada didepannya.

"Naruto"panggil keduanya tidak percaya. Karena merasa dipanggil Naruto menoleh kepada mereka.

" Iya! kenapa paman? "tanya Naruto heran karena dua penjaga itu memandangnya seperti melihat hantu yang dibangkitkan dengan Edo Tensei.

Lalu tiba-tiba pundak Naruto dipukul dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Naruto!" Ucap seorang shinobi rambut raven teman rekan setimnya dulu bersama 3 anak kecil yang akan keluar dari desa untuk menjalan misi dari hokage ke-5.  
Naruto Pun Menoleh ke belakang.

" Yo Teme ! ternyata kau kembali desa juga setelah perang",ucap Naruto tersenyum lebih tepatnya nyengir.

" Ternyata kau masih hidup Naruto?"kembali Uchiha itu berkata lebih tepatnya bertanya dengan raut wajah seperti biasa-datar- tapi terbesit jelas bahagia di hati Uchiha terakhir itu karena sabat pirangnya itu selamat dari medan perang.

" Apa maksudmu Teme? jelas jelas aku masih hidup dan berdiri didepan mu"ucap Naruto tersinggung atas ucapan dari sahabat setimnya dulu.

" Hn" respon Sasuke

"Tch ! kau tetap datar seperti biasanya Sasuke"ucap Naruto sarkastis.

Tiba tiba aura gelap muncul diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau...!" Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

Blak!  
" Aku merindukan kan mu, Dobe" Imbuh Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

3 anak kecil yang masih genin dan 2 penjaga gerbang terjungkal kira Sasuke akan mengajak Naruto Bertarung.

" Aku juga rindu padamu,Teme",balas Naruto Memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.  
Mereka berpelukan cukup lama lalu mereka saling pandang

20 Centi

.

Ke Lima orang itu meneguk ludah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepada SasuNaru.

.

.  
10 Centi kemudian

.

.

.

Next !

(Ini Bukan Pair Fujo Atau Yaoi Pindah Sana.* Author Ditendang*)

Setelah Itu Naruto masuk kedalam desa. dan langsung saja dia melesat menuju apartemennya untuk istirahat dan menganti baju yang dipakainya dengan baju kesayangannya dengan hittai dikepalanya yang berlambang desa.

.

.

Setelah satu jam dirinya menganti baju ,membersihkan diri, Naruto yang merasa aneh disekelilingnya karena rumahnya tampak bersih dan harum bunga lavender.

" Siapa yang membersihkan apartemen ku?" tanya kepada pintu (?) depan apartemennya yang akan dia buka.

Cket! Naruto Membuka pintu rumahnya dan... sosok gadis berambut indigo yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri depan nya dengan perut membesar .

" Na...na..ru..to.. kun.?" kata-kata itulah yang terdengar dari mulut mungil Hinata yang terkejut melihat Naruto sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Hi..hinata-chan"sama juga seperti yang Naruto alami dia terkejut melihat hinata yang berada hadapannya,apalagi dengan perut buncit Hinata sekarang yang besar.

"jadi dia hamil !"batin Naruto memandang Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit saling memandang satu sama lain, secara refleks Naruto menerjang dan memeluk Hinata begitu eratnya.

" Hinata! aku sangat merindukan mu" bisik Naruto.

" Na..naruto-kun, hiks...aku juga sangat merindukanmu hiks" tangis Hinata yang mulai pecah di dekapan Naruto.

" Hiks... Naruto Kun kemana saja?,kenapa Naruto baru kembali? A..a..ku sangat hiks..menderita dan sangat merindukan mu, Naruto kun kau jahat sekali tidak memberi kabar kepada kami berdua ,hiks!ujar Hinata disela-sela tangisnya.

" Saat Naruto dinyatakan meninggal dimedan perang aku sangat terpukul sekali" imbuhnya dan memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

" Maafkan aku Hinata,telah membuatmu menunggu dan Tersiksa selama ini." Kini giliran Naruto yang berbicara sambil mengelus pucuk surai indigo panjang milik Hinata.

" Kau Jahat Naruto ! jahat jahat!? ujar hinata memukul-mukul bidang tubuh Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto Makin memperat pelukannya lalu menatap wajah elok memberi kecupan-kecupan kerinduan ke memeluknya lagi kedalam dekapannya.

" Kau berengsek Naruto-Kun! kau hampir membuatku menjadi ibu yang mengurus dan membesarkan anaknya sendirian ",pukulan Hinata pun berhenti sendirinya.

" Hinata, jadi kau...? tanya Naruto yang tercekat henti dari terongkongannya.

"Aku hamil anakmu Naruto"ujar Hinata Memandang Naruto kemudian mengangguk.

Naruto Pun Kembali memeluknya begitu erat tak lupa juga disertai ciuman dan lumatan yang dia berikan ke setiap lekuk wajah Hinata.

Lalu berapa saat mereka masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto dimulai dari Hinata dulu kemudian Naruto.

" Aku Pulang, Hinata!" Ucap Naruto Tersenyum kemudian mendekat ke Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata dan membalas senyuman Naruto yang selama ini membuatnya jadi motivasinya.

Kini jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat

.

.  
CUP

Naruto mencium bibir kecil milik Hinata begitu dalam dan mersa.

" Aishiteru, Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto disela-sela ciumannya.

" Aishiteru mo, Naruto" balas Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

kemudian Naruto mencium perut Hinata yang kini telah memasuki bulan keenam.  
" Cepatlah lahir Daichi"ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perut Hinata.

" Lho! kenapa namanya Daichi, Naruto-Kun! bukankah kita belum tau bayi kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, karena ku yakin sekali nantinya anak kita ini laki laki" jawab naruto tersenyum.

.

.  
Sedangkan Itu

Shion emosi karna Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

" Aku akan membawa mu kembali kesisi ku, aku lakukan dengan cara apa pun juga untuk mendapatkan mu kembali" Ujar Shion dengan sringai dibibirnya.

-bersambung-

A/N : Chapter depan Nanti full Akan dengan romance Naruhina.

mungkin cerita ini akan butuh waktu lama untuk publis lagi karena saya sedang mempersiapkan acara pernikahan saya yang akan seminggu lagi dilaksanakan

Mohon Beri Reviewnya Kepada Fic Ini saya trima dengan senang hati kritik dan saran para readers dan senpai sekalian!


	5. Chapter 5 Kita Selamanya !

**UZUMAKI'S BABY**

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Canon , Romance,Famili, Typo(s),Hurt/confrom

Rented : T

Chapter 5 : Kita Selamanya !

.

Selamat Membaca!

Terik panas sinar matahari membuat beberapa sebagian penduduk memilih berada dirumah mereka,tapi tidak untuk pasangan kita ini,setelah beberapa jam dirumah Naruto, Hinata ingin memakan es buah-lebih tepatnya ngidam.

flasback...

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah, Naruto dan Hinata saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Naruto menayakan tentang kehamilan Hinata, sejak kapan Hinata hamil? atau berapa usia kehamilannya sekarang? dan Hinata menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Naruto masih dengan gagapnya dan malu- malu seperti biasa.

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau menjawabnya tergagap begitu?."Tanya Naruto khawatir dengan sikap Hinata.

" A..a..aku ti..tidak apa-apa Na..Naruto-kun!"sangkal Hinata.

" Tidak ! kau selalu saja tergagap saat kita bicara !"ujar Naruto memandang wajah ayu sang kekasih.

"Ngg... Naruto-kun aku ingin es buah! Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi tomat segar.(merona merah)

"Eeh..Es buah !"ucap Naruto yang masih loading lama.

"Iya! aku ingin es buah! dan harus sekarang juga!"pinta Hinata dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kucing (?).

Naruto yang masih mikir bin loading lama memikirkan hal apa yang dialami oleh Hinata saat ini, belum juga merespon permintaan Hinata. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata jengah dan jengkel karna Naruto masih dalam mode pose berpikir,ya begitulah wanita hamil mood-nya selalu berubah -ubah.

"Lamban sekali!"batin Hinata. mana mungkin Hinata mengatakannya langsung,bisa-bisa image-nya bisa turun.

Wanita hamil itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, hingga...

" Apa kau sekarang lagi ngidam,Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto yang mulai mengerti,setelah loaaadiiingnya yang lama.

" Iya..e..etto, apa Naruto-kun tidak keberatan untuk menemaniku beli !"awab Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya kembali.

" Tentu! aku akan menemanimu,Hinata-chan"kata Naruto dengan senyuman tipis dan mengusap kepala rambut milik Hinata.

Hinata mendongahkan kepalanya melihat wajah tampan Naruto,berkedip tiga kali lalu tersenyum

"arighato gozaimasu,Naruto-kun" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

" Jangan begitu Hinata-chan,karena ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai ayahnya"ujar Naruto bijak sambil mengelus-elus perut besar Hinata dengan lembut, kemudian mencium kening Hinata.

" Ayo pergi!"ajak Naruto yang mulai berdiri dari kursi.

" Baik !,"respon Hinata.

Mereka pun pergi keluar untuk membeli es buah segar yang tengah di inginkan Hinata -lebih tepatnya ngidam.

.

.

- Kedai Warung-

Hinata langsung membeli Es buah yang sedang ia idamkan.

setelah itu mereka menemui hokage ke lima di kantor hokage.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

" Masuk!"Respon Tsunade-hokage Ke5 setelah mendengar ketukkan pintu ruang kerjanya.

" Nona Tsunade, diluar ada..." ucap Shizune yang langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Nenek aku kembali" ujar Naruto. Tsunade langsung berhenti kerja dan menjatuhkan alat tulisnya.

"Na.. Naruto! benarkah itu kau?" pekik Hokage berdada besar itu tidak percaya.

" Iya Aku sudah kembali nek" ujar Naruto menunjukan senyumnya kepada wanita yang berada didepannya itu.

" Kemana saja kau selama ini?"tanya tsunade yang kembali duduk dikursi singah sananya.

"Aku dirawat oleh seseorang sampai luka-luka ku sembuh lalu setelah itu aku kembali ke desa setelah sembuh" jawab Naruto seperti yang dia ceritakan tadi kepada Hinata.  
Dan merahasiakan identitas penyelamat nya.

" Kau tau kami kira kau telah terbunuh saat melawan Obito waktu itu" ucap tsunade yang kini telah tersenyum bahagia melihat Naruto yang dianggap sebagai cucunya itu masih hidup.

"Ya,aku sudah diberi tau oleh Hinata,bukankah begitu Hinata-chan!"jelas Naruto yang sambil melihat Hinata dengan ekor matanya. Dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka keluar dari kantor hokage dan pergi ketaman ria.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata-chan yang pucat.

" A..aku tak apa apa kok Naruto-kun,hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Hinata mengelus perutnya menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit saja untuk memastikan,aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu dan calon bayi kita." ajak Naruto over protektif

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun ! aku benar-benar tak apa-apa kok,lebih baik kita duduk saja di kursi itu." tolak Hinata dan tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto yg protektif kepadanya.

"kita tetap harus priksa kerumah sakit, Hime."ujar Naruto yang kini mengendong Hinata dengan bridal style. lalu pergi ke rumah sakit dengan Sushinnya.

- Rumah Sakit-

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit,Naruto langsung membawa Hinata yang berada didalam dekapannya menuju ruangan dokter yang dikenalnya.

"Na..naruto-kun tolong turunkan aku?'' pinta Hinata malu karena dipandangi oleh semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

"Diamlah Hinata-chan sebentar lagi kita sampai diruangan dokter yang akan memeriksamu'' jawab Naruto yang terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil mengendong hinata tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap dan memandang kearah mereka.

"Ta..tapi..."Ucap hinata yang kemudian dipotong oleh Naruto

"Diam ! atau ku cium kau !" Ujar Naruto tegas. seketika HInata pun bungkam sampai bertemu dengan dokter yang akan memeriksanya.

Tok..Tok..Tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu depan ruangan dokter.  
mendengar printah "masuk" Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam.

" Na...naruto" pekik Sakura kaget melihat sahabat kuningnya masih hidup dan berada di depan nya saat ini sambil mengendong Hinata.

"Sakura-chan tolong priksa keadaan hinata-chan dan calon bayi kami" ujar Naruto yang menaruh hinata di kamar pasien.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto yang berada di depannya .dia langsung menghampiri dan memeriksa Hinata

Setelah beberapa menit selesai pemeriksaan terhadap Hinata. Naruto langsung menanyakan keaadaan Hinata kepada Sakura mantan rekan setimnya dulu.

"Bagaimana keadaan hinata sekarang ,sakura-chan? apa dia tak apa apa? apa calon bayi kami juga sehat ?"Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepada Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Naruto ! Hinata baik-baik saja dia cuma kelelahan saja,bayi kalian juga sehat"tutur Sakura dan terkikih geli melihat sifat dan tingkah Naruto yang sangat protektif kepada Hinata.

"Syukurlah'' ujar Naruto lega.

Setelah itu Mereka keluar dari ruangan Sakura setelah cerita panjang lebar mengenai Naruto yang kembali kedesa.

mereka melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan pandangan yang masih ditujukan kepada Naruto oleh para pengunjung rumah sakit dan mereka berhenti saat ada yang memanggil nama Hinata.

"Neji nii ada apa? kenapa lari? tanya Hinata melihat kakak sepupunya itu berlari ngos-ngosan.

"Hiashi-sama memanggil mu dan juga Naruto, beliau ingin b icara kepada anda dan Naruto" jawab Neji mengatur nafasnya.

"Ehhh... aku juga" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya

"iya" jawab Neji

-bersambung-

Apa yang akan diktakan Hyuga Hiashi kepada mereka berdua ?

kita simak saja di chap selanjutnya.. 


	6. Chapter 6 Note Author

Uzumaki Baby Chap 6

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto & Hinata

Genre : Canon, OCC, Adventure, Humor, Hurt/Conform, Tyopo (s)

Rented : T

Chapter 6 : NOTE AUTHOR !

TERIMAKASIH BUWAT PARA READER DAN AUTHOR SEKALIAN YANG TELAH MEBERI REVIEW KEPADA FANFIC MILIK SAYA INI

CHAP 6-7 AKAN SAYA BUWAT KEMBALI

MOHON SABAR SEDIKIT LAGI!

MOHON BERI REVIEW KEMBALI INGAT YANG CONGKRIT !

*CAPS LOCK JEBOL *

SEKALI LAGI TRIMAKASIH BANYAK^-^


	7. Chapter 7 demi cintaku !

_Uzumaki Baby_

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Naruto & Hinata_

_Genre : Canon, OCC, Adventure, Humor, Hurt/Conform, Tyopo (s)_

_Rented : T_

**_Chapter 7 : Demi Cintaku !_**

_**PoV Naruto :**_

"Setelah Neji menyampaikan berita dari Hyuga Hiasi-calon ayah mertuaku, kami berdua langsung pergi menuju Mashion Hyuga. perasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadaku setelah ini. Oh Kami~sama tolong lindungi hambamu yang tampan ini.

*_narsis amat ni orang =="* Autor dirasengan Naruto*_

_** Normal PoV**_

Mereka berdua telah sampai di Mashion, terlihat Dua penjaga gerbang membukakan pintu gerbang utama sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

" Konichiwa- Hinata-sama." Sapa satu penjaga gerbang kepada Hinata

" Konichiwa Paman Izami !" balas Hinata tersenyum ramah kepada penjaga itu.

Setelah membalas sapaan dari Izami, Hinata dan Naruto melangkah menuju ruangan Ketua clan-Hyuga Hiashi.

"Tousan-sama boleh aku masuk?,"tanya Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan sang ayah tercinta.

" Masuklah !" Jawab Hiashi dengan suara serak kata masuk, Hinata pun

membuka pintu ruangan ayahnya dengan cara digeser kekanan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tadinya semangat untuk bertemu dengan ketua Clan Hyuga, kini Dia kaku pasif, berkeringat dingin, was-was,gemeteran, karena ditatap tajam oleh Hyuga Hiashi.

" Selamat tinggal dunia!" batin Naruto

" Masuklah Bocah! kenapa kau hanya berdiri diluar saja?"tanya Hiashi mengintimidasi Naruto-lebih tepatnya printah.

" B...baik H..hyuga-san! ucap Naruto was-was dan gagap.

setelah itu mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi-ayah Hinata.

"Kau Pergi kemana saja Hinata?,bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak pergi keluar rumah? tanya Hiashi menatap putri sulungnya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

" M...maaf t..tousan! a..aku h..anya pergi sebentar ! jawab Hinata terbata-bata tanpa memandang sang tousan

" Dan kau bocah! bukannya kau sudah mati 6 bulan yang lalu setelah perang,? "kini Hiashi Menatap tajam Naruto

" Jadi kau masih hidup selama ini,dan kenapa kau sekarang kembali lagi ke Konoha setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!" imbuh Hiashi tegas dan tersirat kemarahan didalam ucapannya.

Naruto masih terdiam membeku ditempat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena gemetar takut.

" A...etto Tousan waktu itu Naruto-kun terpental jauh dan terluka setelah menyerang uchiha. dia dirawat oleh seseorang sampai sembuh,"tutur Hinata membela sang kekasih Naruto.

" Hinata-chan kau...!batin Naruto memandang Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Bukan kau yang ku tanyai tapi bocah sialan ini" bentak Hiashi kepada Hinata yang membela Naruto- laki-laki yang telah mengambil kehormatannya.

Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bicara kepada Hyuga Hiashi karena Hinata akan selalu disampingnya untuk memberi semangat kepadanya.

" Hiashi-san saya minta maaf atas apa yang saya perbuat kepada putri anda- Hinata," ujar Naruto yang mulai mengumpulkan tekad dan keberaniannya untuk menatap Hyuga Hiashi yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

" Maaf katamu bocah! setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Hinata." Geram Hiashi marah,dia tak trima jika anaknya dihamili dan orang yang menghamili cuma berkata" maaf" saja atas apa yang dilakukannya.

" Karena itu saya minta restu kepada anda untuk segera menikahi putri anda secepatnya"tutur Naruto mantap

" Cih ! enak saja kau bocah,memangnya kau punya apa untuk bisa membahagiakan Hinata." tanya Hiashi menghina Naruto.

" Aku memang tak punya apa-apa, tapi rasa cinta cinta ku kepada hinatalah yang sekarang ini ku punya"jawab Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan milik Hinata .

"Naruto-kun,"batin Hinata menatap lekat-lekat laki-laki yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

Sedangkan itu Hyuga Hiashi tersenyum saangat tipis, karena ucapan pemuda yang duduk disamping putri sulungnya itu.

"Ehe'em!" Deheman keras dari Hiashi-ayah Hinata membuat dua sejoli itu kembali dari alam romansa mereka.

_**PoV Hinata :**_

_**" Aku tau Naruto sangat gugup dan takut sekali kepada tousan,karena itu aku harus memberinya semangat,**_  
_**" Ganbatte Naruto!" batin Ku memegang tangannya **_

_**Kata-kata Naruto barusan sungguh indah sekali, dia menggenggam tangan ku erat sekali. aww "**_

_**Normal Pov**_

" Baiklah ! Aku akan memberi restuku kepada mu bocah, jika kau bisa melewati tes persyaratan dari kami semua." Tegas Hiashi menatap dua sejoli itu.

" Persyaratan? baik akan ku lakukan apa pun juga agar bisa mendapat restu dari mu Tousan," jawab Naruto

" Aku bukan Tousanmu!" ucap Hiashi menatap tajam Naruto yang telah berani memanggil " Tousan" pada dirinya

" Hehehe... gomen tou- maksudku Hiashi-san,"ucap Naruto nyengir lima jari .

" Jadi persyaratan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk segera bisa menikahi Hinata putrimu?" tanya Naruto serius menatap Hiashi

" Ternyata Kau tak sabaran bocah, baiklah kalian semua masuk ! ucap Hiashi sekaligus printah kepada seseorang yang berada di luar pintu ruangan itu.

Sssrrtt ! Tap ! Tap! Tap! Tap! bunyi geseran pintu yang dibuka sekaligus bunyi derap langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan itu.

" Mereka Kan?" Ucap Naruto memandang 4 orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya saat ini.

" Mereka yang akan mengujimu ! ucap Hiashi memandang Naruto.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludahnya karena mereka berempat adalah- orang yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Mereka berempat menyeringai kejam memandang Naruto.

" Selamat datang di neraka, Naruto!" Batin mereka kompak dengan seringai kejam dari wajah mereka.

_ -bersambung- _

_**note author**_ : maaf lama publ!s mina karna sya lg! s!buk d!dun!a nyata ngurus rumah tangga yang bru dibangun beberapa minggu lalu  
* masih bulan madu :V

**_Terima kasih kepada :_**

_**Kyubi No Baka, Ujhethejamers, Uzumaki-Hime,razioaray, ,akbar123, Setsuna-yami, Kirei-neko,naruhina Lover's, -chan,guest,hyuga Ara Et, Rahim Namikaze, Morph, , Utsukush Hana-chan,hadinamikaze,tobiakatsukiID, Uzumakimahendra4,blue-senpai,zlatan'harald ,amexki Chan Gak Log, Hikari-chan Ttebayo,saram,mangumi,hinata-himechan,anggramahard hika,hadiputra,randa,wisnada Putra,yondaime Namikaze Fadil,bohdong,palacio,namikaze Rizky,mangekyooo Jumawanbluez,yukori Kazaqi,shirosaki Kito,hime Koyuki099,sang Gagak Hitam,lovelychrysant,Guezt, Black Market,yamamoto Hikaru,namikaze Immah-chan Sapphire, Dll**_

_**SEKALI LAGI ARIGHATO GOZAIMASU !**_

saya tunggu kembali R&R kalian semua

:V


End file.
